<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect for me by Sheisakillerqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031685">Perfect for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen'>Sheisakillerqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what they wanted now was to be in the warm arms and bare arms of the opponent, Poppy enjoys the silence of the silence that formed in the room after having finished her act of love with Branch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch &amp; Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt;&gt;takes place after the second movie&lt;&lt;</p><p>&gt;&gt;Smut(+18 content)you your to inocent or do not like This contect, dont read it&lt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pleasure was the feeling that they both shared on that bed already unattended, with their clothing lying on the floor, in the dark, only being illuminated by the moonlight, in that same room where the blue-haired troll lived.</p><p>Poppy was under him, taking her partner by the neck to join his forehead with hers, she had her eyes closed, which shed tears of pleasure, and with her thin legs, she moved Branch's hips, she felt so good, She felt so loved and could not stop calling the cute name of the opposite.</p><p>"I-I love you Branch..." the pink woman was saying, very agitated and lost in lust. "A-ah! ~, I love you with all my heart."</p><p>"Mgh! ... and-I also love your majesty." Branch was squeezing his beloved's hands tightly, letting out grunts, he was on top of her as he moved slowly inbthe so soft and warm inside of his queen He went out and came in carefully, trying not to hurt her, feeling everything about her, praying that no one would bother them or that the morning would never come, it was so tortuous having to go so slow, but he knew that this way Poppy would enjoy it more.</p><p>"Br-branch please...Ahh, mng ~... H-Harder..." she pleaded with a gasp.</p><p>"Huh?" Branch opened one eye looking at her mischievously.</p><p>"F-faster!" She asked again as she moved her hip, seeking more of his touch.</p><p>"Mng ..." He thought for a moment, even while continuing to ram her. "I-i don't know, will it really be necessary?"</p><p>"Y-yes!, don't torture me like that please ..." she asked, flooded with pleasure.</p><p>"Hm ... as you order my queen." He reciprocated elegantly and moved his hips deeper and faster inside her.</p><p>“AAH, AAH!, Br-branch!" Poppy called her name almost screaming and also praying that no one would listen to them, her father would kill her if she knew what she was doing.</p><p>the Pink troll grabbed his cheeks and put his face between her breasts, making his breath hit her pink skin, which Branch did not complain about and continued to kiss, suck and lick his beautiful Queen's breasts, she became more attached to her by grabbing his hair.</p><p>"You are so cute Poppy...I love you..." His kisses went up her neck. "I love you...I love you..." he repeated again to end with a kiss on the lips, to which she corresponded.</p><p>And they continued like this for a long time, both moving in a coordinated swing, the caresses and kisses did not stop, if Poppy's kisses painted pink, Branch would have his face completely painted for the next day, sweat ran down the body of both of the two trolls, Branch took the thighs of his beloved troll and attached them as much as possible to his hip, but from one moment to the next he felt his member being trapped by the wet walls of his girlfriend.</p><p>"Branch…Oh God…Branch" Poppy hid her face between the shoulder and neck of the bluish person "…oh dear, I'm going to come!.</p><p>"C-come on, d-don't hold it anymore, I want to feel you." Branch exclaimed, giving one last deep and quick thrust.</p><p>Lips against lips, skin against skin, both hearts beating rapidly, Poppy's hands scratching Branch's back and thus ended together, reaching the orgasm, as they came, Poppy felt like a hot liquid entered her and Branch felt like his member was stained by Poppy's fluids.</p><p>He fell exhausted on his partner hiding his face between her breasts, Poppy had her eyes lost on the ceiling, her cheeks painted red, both were breathing heavily, the queen had her eyes lost on the ceiling.</p><p>"Branch..." she call his name in a whisper "That was very nice..."</p><p>"My queen ... you are perfect for me ..." He answered her gently, knowing that this was the best way to end an act of love. "Thank you for wanting me to be here with you ...</p><p>She did nothing but kiss his forehead and Branch carefully left her and dropped onto the bed, also looking at the ceiling of his room, Poppy turned her back, trying to catch her breath and giving her partner a better view from her bare back, which looked beautiful in the dark.</p><p>Branch slowly approached her, put his hands around her hip, bringing his lips to her shoulder and neck, depositing wet, sensual kisses there, making her laugh and feel light tickles, Poppy smiled at this, letting out a giggle and moved her boyfriends hands to put it on her breasts which he caress without hesitation first, Poppy felt it vibrate.</p><p>She slowly turned around, put her hands on Branch's chest and he helped her surround his hip with her thighs, which he caressed gently ... both ended up giving each other a passionate kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I love you, Poppy"</p><p>"And I love you, Branch…"</p><p>And so she hid her face in his chest and placed a kiss on it and fell deeply asleep.</p><p>"She is so beautiful when she sleeps," he thought as he caressed her bare back and continued to cover them both with the sheets and they both fell asleep.</p><p>One more night together, showing how much they loved each other with each caress, each kiss and word.</p><p>Poppy was made to be loved, Poppy was made so that Branch loved her.</p><p>Poppy was perfect for him, Branch was perfect for her.</p><p>T H E  E N D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>